


STORMING HEAVEN

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves his team too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STORMING HEAVEN

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Want To Kiss The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15949) by Siegeofangels. 



If he'd known almost a quarter of a century ago what his future would hold, Jack sometimes thinks he would have tried harder not to make enemies. Or maybe he's kidding himself. And maybe it wouldn't have made any difference. Maybe God just hates him. Hey, there's a thought. It would explain a lot.

It wouldn't help the situation, but it would explain it.  
  
There are times he feels like the guy who takes the sharks for a walk in the shark tank. SG-1 is the SGC's flagship team, sure, but it's also the team referred to in people's pissier moments as "the girl, the geek, and the alien." And Jack loves his kids dearly -- all of them -- but that pretty well sums it up. One of his scientists was a support-track egghead flying a Pentagon desk, and the other one was a discredited civilian nutcase. And Teal'c is, well, _Teal'c_. Former enemy combatant, and Jack trusts Teal'c with his life, but there's just no way to make Teal'c's history look good on paper.

He moves heaven and earth to forge them into a combat unit, and it works. And that ought to end his problems, and it doesn't. Because that's when the rumors start, the kind of rumors that can pull a man's career down as easily as a pack of wolves pull down a running deer.

_'Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson spend too much time together. Where there's smoke, there's fire. Right?'_

He'd like to ignore the rumors. He can't. He'd like to do something to put them to rest. He can't do that either. He can't treat one member of his team differently than the others. That's fatal. He has to be able to rely on all of them in the field. And they have to be able to rely on him.

The worst part is that the rumors are true. God help him, they've been true since Abydos. Both of them know it. They've been engaged in one long game of bait-and-switch ever since. Thank God for Carter. It's okay for Jack to notice Carter. And -- against all odds -- the Wonder Twins have bonded. They cover for each other. It's the only thing that's currently saving his ass.

Because Jack has enemies. A lifetime's worth of them, made day after day, year after year, mission after mission, in a life lived without hostages to fortune.

Until now.

Now he has SG-1. And SG-1 has enemies of its own. Every god-shouting would-be kingmaker who wants the Stargate Program to go down in flames, who doesn't think Pandora's Box should ever have been opened, who thinks hiding their heads in the sand and waiting for the _Goa'uld_ to come calling is appropriate strategy. They're all waiting for him to do something that will let them bring him (bring SG-1) down. An illegal liaison would suit them down to the ground.

And he's tempted. They both are. More than tempted. That's the problem. That's how the rumors got started.

And they both know it's only a matter of time until the rumors are truth.

#

Another day, another mission. General Hammond is in the Gate Room, as always, to see them off. Jack always finds the _benedictus_ soothing. Carter comes dashing in at the last minute looking flushed, and Jack makes a mental note to remind him that if he's going to insist on pre-mission quickies he has to schedule them better. Carter grins at Jack as he takes his place in the line, and Jack does his best to look stern, but it's hard to be stern with Carter.

General Hammond kisses each of them before they go; his lips are warm and dry. He treats all of them the same. Even Dani.

Out of three hundred ninety-four people stationed at the SGC, fourteen are women. But thirteen of those fourteen civilian women are research and support, medical or scholastic, and the fourteenth is Dr. Danielle Jackson. Ph.D. Ph.D. Ph.D. Ph.D.

SG-1.

#

**Author's Note:**

> Yes indeed, this is set in the "If You Want To Kiss The Sky" <http://siegeofangels.livejournal.com/419084.html> universe that Siegeofangels wrote her awesome awesome SGA novella in. And then Synecdochic wrote "The Wealth Of Our Nations Fed On Angel Blood" <http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/272202.html> which is SG-1 in that universe.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the pronouns.


End file.
